


Either

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon scowled after he remembered the superstitious Salem townspeople taking Sarah Croydon from him.





	Either

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon scowled after he remembered the superstitious Salem townspeople taking Sarah Croydon from him. Burning her as a vampire at the stake. His inability to save her life. Charles glanced at his dark bedroom as soon as Sarah Croydon's charred ghost faded into view. Either way. The vampire scowled.

 

THE END


End file.
